Total Drama Island: Powerpuff version
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: This is alot like Total Drama Island , for those of you who have seen the show.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm not sure if this has ever been done before, but I'm making a new Total Drama season, only this is the ppg version. And yes, there will be eliminations until one player is standing, thus they win the million dollar prize. As you can see, i have posted a cover with all the contestants. They will be placed in teams and eliminated randomly. so, after every chapter, you will see the eliminated individual is no longer there. Anyway, this section is about the players and the host.

Host: Robyn snyder

Players (in order on picture cover) Blossom, Bubbles,Buttercup,Bliss,Bellrose,Bell,Brick,Boomer ,Butch, Bold, Bull,Blake, Berserk, Brat,Brute, Princess,Duchess,Bella

Now the show will begin soon! Note: The pictures I got we're made by my sister. Since the ppnkgs clothes are hard to make, she made simple clothing styles for them. Also she wanted to make them humanized to balance things out


	2. Chapter 2

Robyn is on the dock as the camera comes on and she waves. "Hello, this is Robyn Snyder from the former TV series everyone knows and loves known as The Powerpuff Girls! And I'm also seventeen years old, like our contestants! Let's meet them, shall we?"

The camera turns to the dock where the 18 contestants are standing. "First contestant is, Butch jojo! Here is a little about him!"

**Name: Butch Jojo**

**Age: 17**

**Group: The Rowdy Ruff Boys : Third Person**

**Nickname: The charmer**

Butch strolls on the dock confidently and says to Robyn, "Hey, Robyn! You sure are looking great today!"

"Butch, just because you're the charmer, doesn't mean _I_ like you! Moving on!" Robyn replied, like she's said that before, then pushes him out of the way.

"Um, next camper is…Bellerose!" She says as an African American super powered girl with pink hair in a bun and light aqua green eyes walks onto the deck. "I couldn't help but to bake cookies. It's my stress reliever." She says to Robyn.

"Why, thank you Bellerose! Their yummy!" Robyn responded, patting her stomach. "Now, about Bellerose!"

**Name: Bellerose Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Super tough girls: Second Person**

**Nickname: The cook**

"Okay! Next camper is…Boomer Jojo!" She says, with a dreamy tone in her voice.

"Hey Robyn! It feels awesome to be on the show!" Boomer said.

"Thanks Boomer! Now about him!"

**Name: Boomer Jojo**

**Age:17**

**Group:Rowdyruff Boys: Second Person**

**Nickname: The sweetie**

"Next one is…Bull!"

An African American boy who is Bellerose's counterpart steps in and shrugs, then walks away to the other side.

"About him!"

**Name: Bull Wells**

**Age:17**

**Group: Superrough boys: Second Person**

**Nickname: Silent treatment**

"Okay, that was awkward…" Robyn said, "next is…Bliss!"

Bliss walks confidently onto the dock. "Thanks for having me!"

"Yep! You're one of my best friends! How couldn't I not!" Robyn says.

"The show would be nothing without me!" Bliss replied.

"Did you do something with your hair?" asked Robyn.

"Yeah, I put a poof in it!" She said, pointing at her long, indigo purple hair.

"Here's about Bliss!"

**Name: Blissandra Jones, Bliss for short**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Super Tough Girls: Leader**

**Nickname: The Fashionista**

"Next…Bold, Bliss' counterpart!"

"Wow, nice island…" Bold muttered.

"Yeah, nice hair, Girl!" Robyn said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just tell them about me already!" Bold said as he walked off.

"You better shut it before you be the first to be voted off!" she muttered.

**Name: Bold Wells**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Super rough boys: Leader **

**Nickname: Rude Boy**

"Next…Brute!"

The gothic punk comes stomping down the dock angrily. "Tell Brick to stop taking pictures of me!" Brute said and continued moving.

"Um…Brick! Stop taking pics of Brute!" Robyn called out.

**Name: Brute **

**Age: 17**

**Group: Powerpunk girls: Third person**

**Nickname: Iron woman**

"Next is…Brick!"

Brick come strolling in with his camera. "Here I am! And I was _not_ taking pictures of Brute! She's ugly!" Brick said, lying.

"Yeah, sure!" Robyn says sarcastically.

**Name: Brick Jojo**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Rowdyruff boys: Leader**

**Nickname: Camera man**

"Next, man this is long….Berserk!"

"H-Hello.." Berserk says, walking next to Brute. "She's just shy around…"Berserk socks Brute in her stomach, in order to stop her sister from finishing the sentence.

Berserk had a dark secret that only her sisters knew. Berserk looked at Bliss, and the cleavage she was revealing. "Oh ,My!"

**Name: Berserk**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Powerpunk girls: Leader**

**Nickname: Shyness**

"and next…Bella!"

"Hey! I'm Bella, Bell's counterpart, but I wasn't gonna join the Powerpunk Girls! I'm richer than those girls!"

"Good to know…" Robyn muttered.

Bella strutted towards Bliss. "Hey, loser. Nice poof…"

"Thanks Bella! Nice Sixties hairstyle!" Bliss retorted, earning laughs from everyone else.

**Name: Bella Richingham**

**Age: 17**

**Group: The Queen B's: Third Person**

**Nickname: Bad Girl**

"Next…Bubbles!"

Bubbles flies to Robyn happily. "I can't believe I'm here!"

"Me neither!" Robyn squealed.

**Name: Bubbles Utonium **

**Age: 17**

**Group: Powerpuff Girls: Second person**

**Nickname: Joy and the laughter**

"Next…Princess!"

A helicopter flies and Princess skydives from it.

"Hi! I'm here! Now the party can start!" Princess says with pride.

"Great, I thought this was a vacation _away_ from you!" Butch groaned.

"I have no desire to flirt with you. _I _have a new boyfriend…Bull!" Princess says, hugging him, and Bull rolls his eyes.

Name: Princess Morebucks

Age: 17

Group: Queen B's : Leader

Nickname: Rich girl

"Next…Blossom!"

Blossom comes by and shakes Robyn's hand. "it's good to be here, but, will I have time to study?"

"Sure…" Robyn said, gritting her teeth.

Blossom made her way to the other side. "Hello, nice to meet you!" she said, shaking Bliss' hand.

"Hey!" Bliss said.

**Name: Blossom Utonium**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Powerpuff girls : Leader**

**Nickname: The smart one**

"Next camper is…Buttercup!"

"Make way for Buttercup!" Buttercup said, walking down the dock. "Nice to see you Robyn! You're cool as always!"

"Thank you Buttercup!" Robyn replies.

**Name: Buttercup Utonium**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Powerpuff girls: Third Person**

**Nickname: Toughest fighter**

"Next is…Bell! The total opposite of Bella!"

"Hey everyone! I couldn't help but bring my plant for good luck!" said, the grayhead with white eyes, just like Bella and Blake.

"Wow, that's an…unusual hobby!" Robyn replied.

**Name: Bell**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Super Tough Girls: Third Person**

**Nickname: Flora**

"Next…Brat!"

"Where is my luxury cabin I requested?!" Brat complained.

"Her name says it all!" Robyn said.

"Well, they said it was canceled, you spoiled brat!" Buttercup said, and Brat crossed her arms.

**Name: Brat**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Powerpunk Girls: Second Person**

**Nickname: Spoiled Brat**

"Next…Duchess!"

Duchess and her sandy blond hair come walking towards Princess and Bella. "Hey! Hey Bold!"

"Hey Babe!" Bold said, wrapping an arm around her. Bliss rolled her eyes.

**Name: Duchess Stukups**

**Age: 17**

**Group: Queen B's: Second person**

**Nickname: Ms stuckup**

"And finally…Blake!"

Blake walks through tiredly. "Finally I'm called!"

Blake stands by his brothers Bold and Bull. Bella comes by him. "Hey sweetie!"

Blake rolls his eyes. Robyn steps in front of them. "Did I mention…there will be some tweaks to the show?"

"Like what kind of tweaks?"Brick asked.

"Well, to get the ratings higher, I added some of the actual players from the original Total Drama Island!" Robyn explains. The campers gasp and squeal in excitement.

"First original is…Courtney!"

"Hello! It's nice to meet you guys! I'm a huge fan of your show!" Courtney says, then walks over with them.

**Name: Courtney**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname: The braniac**

"Next is…Sierra!"

Sierra squeals as she runs to the contestants. "Oh, Powerpuff girls! I'm so exited!"

"Yeah…" Buttercup mutters, receiving a look from Blossom.

**Name: Sierra**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname: Sugar rush**

"Next is…Noah!"

Noah walks to the others with his bored expression. "I hope _you _got my memo about my life threatening allergies…"

"Sure I did…" Robyn said.

"Hello everyone…" Noah said, eyeing each camper carefully.

"Dude, don't tell me you're one of those geeks, we have one too many already…" Butch complained, eyeing Blossom.

**Name: Noah**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname: Know-it-all**

"Next is…Cody!"

"Sure, you people just _want_ the accident to happen again!" Noah muttered, and everyone laughed.

"What's up people?" Cody said, and no one said anything.

**Name: Cody**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname: Codemeister**

"Codemeister? What a _dork!_" Bella said.

"Hey Bella, don't call himthat! That's an insult to dorks everywhere!" Princess said.

"Hey, leave my Cody alone!" Sierra said, sqeezing her boyfriend.

"Next…Duncan!"

"Oh, sure, make it worse!" Courtney said.

"Hey, don't hate, cause I'm Gwen's guy now!" Duncan said.

"I can hate on your face!" Courtney said, as Sierra restrained her from attacking Duncan.

**Name: Duncan**

**Age: 15**

**Nickname: Rule breaker**

"And Finally, we have a _new_ player who for the very first time! Say hello to…Ciana!"

"Yay!" Ciana shouted, exited. "Okay, I need to control myself."

"Ya think?" Noah said.

"I'm glad you decided to come!" Sierra said, hugging Ciana.

"Wait…you two know each other?" Noah askesd.

"Yeah, Ciana is my younger sister!" Sierra said.

"Oh, no…there are _two_ of you!?" Noah freaked.

"Calm down, guy! I'm smarter than her!" Ciana said.

**Name: Ciana **

**Age: 16**

**Nickname: Music Maniac**

"Okay, now that everyone is here, it's time to put you on teams!" Robyn said.

"Oh, Goody!" Noah said sarcastically.

"You know, can you try some _positive _comments?" Bliss asked him.

"It's a free country." Noah said.

"Anyway, here are your teams. Bliss, Courtney, Boomer, Princess, Bold, Brute, Butch, Bell, you guys are known as team Robin Is Awesome!"

They all gathered together. "Wow, I'm happy we're on the same team!" Bell said to her sister Bliss.

"Yeah, but I'm sad Bellerose isn't with us." Bliss said.

"Yo bro, it's us against Brick…" Boomer said.

"Who knew this day would come…" Butch said.

"Next, Brick, Ciana, Bubbles, Bellerose, Bull, Bella, Noah, and Blake, you're team Success!" Robyn continued.

"Great." Noah said.

"There goes Mr. Negativity!" Ciana said.

"Hey!" Noah said.

"Awww…did she hurt you feelings?" Brick teased.

"Well, no!" Noah said.

"I'm happy me and Blake are together, aren't you Blakey?" Bella said, hugging him as he rolled his eyes.

"Final team is, Buttercup, Duncan, Duchess, Sierra, Cody, Brat, Blossom, Berserk, you're team safari." Robyn ended.

"Me and Cody together!" Sierra said.

"Yep, babe. You and me!" Cody said, giving Sierra a kiss.

"Now that you have your teams, you all must work together to stay in the game! We do challenges. The two teams that win, they get invincibility. The losing team _must_ vote someone off the island. If you get voted off, you will go to the dock of shame, for a ride on the boat of losers! And one you leave, you can never ever never ever never ever ever never, come back. _Ever._"

Everyone gasped.

"Also, we have our confessional booth, which you can come in and spill, with no one looking or hearing, and all confessions will be in **Bold** print! Who would like to try it out first?"

Bella raises her hand.

**Confessional: Bella**

"**I'm definitely gonna beat all these losers in this game. I **_**will**_** win that money." **

"Okay, now, eliminations will be in _italics._ So, you're first challenge will be torture!" Robyn said.

The players sat in their seats. "Now, for your team, you must take a tourture, or you can chicken out! Now, the first team to have everyone chicken out loses, and will have to vote a player off. Our first person is…Sierra!"

"Bring it on!" Sierra said.

"Okay, you _must_ let someone kiss Cody!" Robyn said.

"But, that's, like, mega torture!" Sierra complained.

"Or you can be our first chicken in the game…" Robyn said.

"Sierra, it's okay, no matter who kisses me, I'll always love you." Cody said.

"Okay then, who kisses him?" Sierra asked Robyn.

"Um….Buttercup!" Robyn said.

"What?! But what if _I _don't want to?" asked Buttercup.

"Then, you can chicken out."

"Okay, I'll chicken out then." Buttercup said, hovering to the chicken side.

"Alright then, Sierra, since Buttercup refused, you also lose."

"What!?" she said, as she left to the chicken side.

"Next is…Brick!" Robyn said.

"What's my torture?" asked Brick.

"Someone will destroy you're camera, and you can't do _nothing_ about it, or you're out!" Robyn said.

"Oh, god!" Brick said.

"What's it gonna be?" Robyn said.

" Fine! The damn camera!" Brick said, throwing the camera.

"The destroyer will be…Bull!"

Bull shrugged, then got up and positioned his fists, then smashed the camera.

"Who cares! I got dozens of them in my suitcase." Brick said.

"Well, in that case…you lose!" Robyn said, laughing.

"What?!" Brick said, confused.

"You said you have a dozen more, and they _all_ needed to be destroyed. Off to the chicken side!" Robyn explained.

Brick cursed under his breath as he went to the chicken side.

"Bull, you're still in." Robyn said, getting a nod from Bull.

"Next is…Bold!"

"Bring the torture, girl…" Bold said.

"Well, you _must _stay in a snake pit. For _six_ hours!" Robyn said.

"Easy!" Bold said hopping into the snake pit.

"Now, next is…Princess!"

"What's my cheap challenge?" asked Princess.

"You have to give us all sixty thousand dollars. _Each._"

"Whatever," Princess said, as she gave everyone sixty thousand dollars.

"_This_ is going in my college fund!" Blossom said, as Butch rolled his eyes.

"I've got more than that in my suitcase-" Princess said, but then covered her mouth.

Robyn pointed to the chicken side. "Go.."

Princess angrily went to the chicken side.

"Next is…Bliss!"

"Uh oh! Bliss said.

"You have to let someone get your hair wet!" Robyn said.

"Okay, who?" asked Bliss.

"Bellerose." Robyn said.

"Good." Bliss said.

Bellerose took the bucket and poured it on Bliss' as her hair turned frizzy.

"Brave girl!" Butch said.

"Shut it, snot rag!" Bliss said.

"Next is…Boomer!"

"Boomer, you _must_ give me a kiss!" Robyn said, smirking.

"Sure!" Boomer said, kissing her.

Robyn blushed. "You're still in! Next is Cody! You _must_ kiss….Noah!"

"You're kidding!" Noah said.

"Of course, you can chicken out like a loser!" Robyn said.

"okay, I chicken out!" Cody said.

"Noah, technically, you chickened out, so, you're out!" Robyn said.

"Whateves…" Noah muttered.

**Confessions booth: Ciana**

"**What is his problem?" **

"Next is…Butch!"

"what's mine?"

"You must dress like a girl!"

"NO way!" Butch said running to the chicken side.

"Ha ha ha!" Boomer laughed.

"Next is…Bella, who _must _let Blake kiss…Blossom!"

"No! Pick someone else!" Blossom said, going to chicken side.

"Okay then….Berserk!"

"No! it's against what I believe!" Berserk said, going to the chicken side.

**Confessions: Duncan **

"**Okay, it's up to me, Duchess , and Brat!**

Soon, people chicken out, until Duncan, Bliss, and Ciana were left.

"Duncan, Kiss Courtney!"

"Nope." He said, and his team groaned.

"Looks like Bliss and Ciana's teams won. Duncan's team, I'll see you at elimination."

_A few minutes later, team safari sat on the benches. Votes were cast, and it was time to eliminate a player._

"_Okay, if you get a cookie shaped like me, you're safe…for now. Don't get one, and your gone. Now, here are the safe people: Sierra…Blossom…Buttercup…Duchess…Berserk…Duncan."_

_Cody and Brat look at each other. "Only one marshmallow, guys. One of you is out, and that isn't…Cody!"_

"_What!" Brat screamed. "This is unfair! Not fair!" _

"_Oh, Shut up, Brat!" Buttercup said._

_Brat was dragged into the boat._

**Confessions: Bella**

"**One less competitor!"**

The campers went to their cabins to catch up on some good night's sleep.

**Who will be next? Find out next time! Also, if you have challenge ideas, please PM me them. I could use the help, and also, you can review what you thought of today's episode, and how you feel about Brat losing the game! **

**(R&R)**


End file.
